Shiori Momono
Shiori Momono (百野 栞 Momono Shiori) is one of the protagonists of 11eyes. She is a "traditional magus" and is usually seen with a book. At first, she was introduced as a sub character. Later on, however, due to the fact that she also bears a VoidStone's fragment in her body, she eventually became a main character during the final part of the story. Appearance Shiori's body is created by Sophia Missouri, a magician who used to be a member of Thule Society, an organization created by the Nazi to oppose Index. Her original human body is never shown, but it is entirely possible that her current body is just as identical. She is portrayed with long silver hair, partly tied into two ponytail by red ribbons, on the left and right side of her head. She also wears a red headband. Both of her eyes are deep crimson (slightly darker than her school uniform color). At school, she wears the standard red seifuku, black tights and brown boots, with the latter two are seemingly popular in the series. On other occasions, she shows up in her casual clothes composes of a white shirt with black collar and wristband, a brown tie and a black short dress. She also possesses magus clothing which only appears twice in the game. In the anime, her body is revealed to be doll-like. In the game, however, it is impossible to distinguish her fake body from a real one. In the game, Shiori does not wear undergarments, but use sticking-plasters instead; she stated these are parts of her seals, although they can be removed relatively easy. This is toned down to normal underwear in the anime. Personality Shiori is a silent girl who rarely expresses her emotions. She seemed indifferent to the students who approached her in class as first but eventually warmed up to Kaori and Tadashi and grew to treasure them due to their friendly spirit. She later grew attached to the two and developed the idea of wanting to protect them at all cost. On the other hand, in battle, she is very ruthless. As the story advances, she killed Acedia and Avaritia without holding back even though they were part of her family line. To accomplish her mission, she even attempted to kill both the Black Knights and Kakeru's gang when they were fighting each other. Plot 'Secret Agent' Shiori's secret identity is that of an apostle of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days, and is given the name Ursula of the Bookshelf (書架のウルスラ Shokan no Urusura). She transfered to Kakeru's school to monitor the place and report its situation to Index. Her assignment was due to the sudden disappearance of the last warden. She is extremely powerful and is candidate for the next 14 saints, the highest officials within Index. However, her family line is cursed to be born without eyeballs. In her case, the curse is even worse and she couldn't even move a finger. Her current body is a magical artifact with her brain and nervous system transplant into and allow her to hold 5000 magical books within. The body operates by absorbing magical energy. 'School Life' On September 17th, Shiori came to Ayame City at night to begin her mission and encountered Mio Kouno at the bridge. Her reason for fighting being her surprise to see Mio's strange way of using magic. Shiori had no problem dealing with Mio; however, Shuu Amami intervened and Shiori retreated, saying that she finally understand what kind of magic they were using. The next morning, she transferred into their class, which surprised both Mio and Shu. On September 24th, Shiori asked Shuu to lead her to the school library to find a book. There, Kanae Kuroshiba introduced her to the job of a librarian so she could read any book she liked. 'A Date with Shuu' On September 26th, Shuu decided to go to school to check up on Shiori. He found her inside the library reading book. Stating that Shiori had been staying indoor for too long, he took her out for a walk around the city. When they went to the riverbank, Shuu bought her an ice-cream. He said that she looked cute eating it, causing her to say that he was no different from Tadashi. 'The Doppelganger Attacks' On October 2nd, the Doppelganger appeared inside Kouryoukan Academy in the form of Kaori. Shuu detected it, but it got away before he could capture it. He called Mio and Shiori to find Tadashi and Kaori to make sure that they were safe. When Shuu got to the rendezvous place, both Kaori and Tadashi were under the guard of Mio and Shiori. Kaori demanded Shuu to tell her what was happening. While Mio was reluctant, Shuu revealed their identities as magi to Kaori and Tadashi. At first they didn't believe him. However, Mio said that Shione was alone at Ayanas, Shu told Shiori to get there. Shiori teleported to Ayanas before Tadashi and Kaori's very eyes, leaving them no choice but to believe Shuu. When Shiori got to Ayanas, she found Shione and the Doppelganger (in Shione's form) and couldn't tell which one was real. A few minutes later, Shu, Mio, Tadashi and Kaori also came and were all astonished to see the two Shione. Shuu managed to deduced who was the real one, forcing the Doppelganger to reveal its true form. As the gang was about to capture it, the Doppelganger activated a green Reality Marble which prohibited the use of magic, rendering Mio and Shuu useless. Shiori, whose body was running on magical energy, was affected most badly; she couldn't even move or say anything. With all the threats neutralized, the doppelganger kidnapped Shione and ran away. Since Shiori couldn't move due to the intervention of the Reality Marble, she was forced to stay behind to recover while others went to save Shione. After the battle, Shuu came back with the doppelganger's core and used that to enable Shiori's movement. They set out to find the source of the Reality Marble, but it was deactivated not long afterward. 'Ursula of the Bookshelf' On October 12th, a Red Night occured. Shiori defended the bridge (which leads to the Academy) and encountered Invidia. As Invidia was alone, Shiori fended her off with ease, almost killed her if it wasn't for Superbia's intervention. Later, a seriously injured Acedia encountered Shiori on his way back to the crystal. He tried to kill her but Shiori appeared to be much more powerful than him. She referred to him as the prototype before she killed him. 'The Witch of the Nazi' On October 19th, Shuu and Shiori came to the library like usual. When they were about to leave, Kanae told them to stay a little longer and said that she had something interesting to talk to them about. After a short talk that raised Shuu and Shiori's suspicion on her, Kanae activated her Reality Marble and paralyze both of them. She said that she could have killed them as easily, but had something else in mind. She revealed herself as Kanae Kuroshida, a member of Thule Society who had infiltrated Japan long ago. Her goal was world domination and Shuu and Shiori were obstacles to her. However, after their battle with the doppelganger, she reconsidered their abilities and offered them a chance to work under her. She told them to find her in the park after they have decided on the answer. Putting things at that, she walked out of the library and deactivated the Reality Marble. 'Battle of the Mirror Field' On October 22nd, she joined up with Shuu to defeat Kanae. Using the doppelganger's core, Shiori was able to use magic even inside Kanae's Reality Marble. However, Kanae simply deactivated the core's function to put Shiori at a disadvantage again. Due to the lack of energy, Shiori was only barely able to use magic and was hardly an opponent for Kanae. Nonetheless, Shuu and Mio later gave her enough time and chance to recover and deliver a finishing blow. 'Back to the Main Job' On October 28th, while the Black Knights, consisted of only Superbia and Avaritia, were having a hard time dealing with an enraged Yukiko, Shiori assaulted them all, hoped that she would kill both the Black Knights and the "fragments" all at once, eliminating the chance of Liselotte being revived. However, due to her intervention, Yukiko managed to slip through Superbia's defense and got close to the crystal, only to be absorbed by it. Liselotte awakened because of these turn of events. Fortunately, Red Night ended not long after that. 'The Truth' After Red Night ended, she revealed her and the Black Knights' identity to Kakeru's gang. However, she also did not know about the Black Knights' motive, so she could not provide them with that information. Later, when the gang decided to use Misuzu's house as a temporary operating base, they found Superbia waiting there. She explained to the gang about why the Black Knights were targeting them and gave them three days to think and commit suicide. Shiori decided to fight and asked Kakeru to remove the seal on her body so that she could unleash all the power available in her body, through sexual intercourse. At this point, the player can choose whether to accept her request or not. If not, Shiori will find another person to help her. This person is revealed in CrossOver to be Shuu and due to the no sexual content on the family console, sexual intercourse was changed to absorbing life energy of a powerful sorcerer. 'Dragon Hunter' On November 3rd, Kakeru, Misuzu, Kukuri and Shiori decided to finish the battle once and for all. Misuzu fought with Superbia, who came to her house, Kukuri and Shiori co-operated to defeat Avaritia, who transformed into a giant black dragon, leaving Liselotte to Kakeru. As the dragon had absorbed Avaritia's magical power, it became too powerful for Shiori. Even at her best condition, she could not inflict any damage on it; each time she tried to cast a spell, the dragon would reply with a powerful flame and when she attempted to use her strongest spell, the dragon would even reply by firing a powered Contract of the Rainbow, the same spell used to split Liselotte's Voidstone into different dimensions, at her, giving her no time to attack. Kukuri then used her chains to restrict the dragon's movement. Shiori used that chance to fully chant her strongest spell one last time and fired at the dragon, successfully defeating it. She was incapacitated after the attack however, as nearly all of the magical energy in her body was spent. She asked Kukuri to heal her so she could assist Kakeru, but Kukuri killed her instead. 'Another Day' Shiori and others was resurrected by Kukuri in a new world where everyone survived the battle. They remembered about their battle in Red Night, but not Kukuri, as she erased her existence from their memories. The gang then went to Cyberiad to take a photo. Yukiko pushed Takahisa when the photo was taken, and Shiori complaint that he was an obstacle in the picture. If the True Ending is unlocked, however, Kukuri will return to the group and then take a photo with them. Yukiko would also do the same like in the normal ending, causing a mess like the other ending, but in this ending Shiori simply asked "Are we done?" when the gang was arguing about the ruckus. In the anime, the Black Knights joined forces with Kakeru so she helped them fight Liselotte. She is then defeated and gave her fragment to Kakeru to send Liselotte to the space-time rift as a last resort. Even that she was never seen in the last episode of 11eyes and including Kukuri. 'Hollow Mirror Field's Ending' On November 6th, Shiori came back to Shuu's house, saying that the battle was over, although completely oblivious as to how she survived. The game then ends with Shuu giving Shiori a kiss. Abilities Being a powerful magus of Index, she is able to kill the Black Knight Acedia with only one spell and is the only one considered dangerous by Superbia. Her body contains 5000 magic books which serve as both her power and energy for movements. A part of them is sealed, however, and the only way to access the sealed part is through sexual intercourse with a man. Once the seal is broken, her power greatly increases and the Black Knight Avaritia's defeat in the final battle is a proof, although after that she is temporarily unable to move until her magical energy is replenished. Aside from her magic capabilities, she also posseses some other unique skills. Her reading speed is incredibly fast which, from Kakeru's point of view, looks as if she is turning pages rather than reading a book. In addition, her remembering ability is quite impressive. It is revealed in the game that she remembers all the names and contents of the books she ever read, thus, she remembers all the books that exist in the school library, much to Kakeru's surprise. Also, she is able to beat Tadashi in a video game multiple times, even though she only looked at it once beforehand. In the anime, her Voidstone fragment gives her the ability to travel between dimensions. Trivia *She is one of the shortest characters in the series. She is even shorter than Yukiko, who is one year younger than her. *The reason why she blushes upon meeting Kakeru is partly because she wants him to break the seal on her body. *The player can choose whether to help her remove her seal or not. Even if her request is rejected, she still appears in the last battle at full power. *It is implied that Shiori did not forget about Kukuri in the Normal Ending sequence, but she let that fact slip as the gang made no sign of remembering. *It appears that the event of Kakeru breaking Shiori's seal is considered canon, as it leads to the game's sequel: 11eyes －Resona Forma－ Category:Index Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Traditional mages